inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Blog thành viên:TsukasaHikaru/Fanfic/Chap 16
---- Chap trước: Chap 15 ---- ---- Chapter 16: Here... and up she rises... :―''"Đội trưởng đội Shadow Blaster có mặt!"'' :―''"Master, người cho gọi chúng tôi ạ?!"'' :―''"Hai ngươi đến rồi đó à, Barett, Korina!?!"'' Ở tại một nơi nào đó, một người đàn ông ra dáng một ông chủ đang ngồi trên ghế theo dõi màn hình thời gian. Sau lưng ông ta là một nam một nữ, có vẻ như là thuộc hạ. Người nam mang bộ tóc màu tím và mặc một bộ giáp phục mỏng màu đen. Khuôn mặt anh ta vốn đã được che đi phân nửa bởi một miếng giáp bịt miệng, nay mái tóc của anh ta lại hơi dài, xõa xuống và phủ lên một bên mắt, trông vô cùng bí ẩn. Người nữ mang mái tóc hồng dài đến quá vai và mặc trang phục trông giống những người thợ săn thời trung cổ. Cả hai bọn họ đều đeo một chiếc hộp dài không rõ là đựng gì ở trên lưng. Người nam bỗng đứng nghiêm và nói: :―''"Tôi xin phép được báo cáo về nhiệm vụ lần trước!..."'' :―''"... Nhiệm vụ thành công thì không cần vội đâu, Barett! Việc đó ngươi có thể gửi một bản cứng cho ta sau!"'' :―''"Vâng! Vậy tôi xin chờ lệnh từ ngài!"'' Người nữ có vẻ không mang phong thái nghiêm túc kỷ luật giống như người nam, cô chống tay một bên hông và nói: :―''"Master, Có nhiệm vụ gì mà cả hai chúng tôi đều phải tham gia sao chứ?!"'' ...đoạn cô liếc mắt nhìn màn hình mà vị chủ nhân này đang theo dõi, nói tiếp: :―''"Zeta?! Gã này chưa chết à?!"'' :―''"Đây chính là nhiệm vụ của các ngươi đấy! Biết phải xử lý thế nào rồi chứ?!"'' :―''"Vâng! Kẻ thất bại trong nhiệm vụ phải bị trừng phạt! Kẻ dám chống lại hình phạt thì phải nhận lại gấp đôi! Tôi sẽ trừ khử tên Zeta này theo đúng hình phạt trước kia dành cho hắn!"'' - Người nam thẳng thắn nói luôn. :―''"Khoan đã! Ngài hình như hơi xem thường chúng tôi rồi, Master! Trừ khử một tên Zeta đâu cần cả hai người đi chứ?!"'' :―''"Nhà ngươi luôn biết có điểm kỳ lạ mà không thể dùng mắt tìm ra điểm đó bao giờ sao, Korina?! Zeta làm sao mà còn sống, ngươi phải biết chứ?"'' :―''"... ... ... Ra là vậy, tôi hiểu rồi! Tôi sẽ dẫn đội Bosquazador đi xử êm đẹp HI-Tempo luôn!"'' :―''"Những kẻ bất tuân không nên tồn tại! À, Korina, nhóm của ngươi chưa có thủ môn đúng không?! Ta cho ngươi toàn quyền lựa chọn người bảo vệ khung thành cho đội của mình."'' :―''"Master hãy yên tâm, tôi hoàn toàn có thể trừ khử Kapoda mà không cần thủ môn! Còn nếu ngài muốn thì... tôi muốn mướn tên Kram của Team Zeta!!"'' :―''"Hmm! Nhà ngươi luôn có những lựa chọn nằm ngoài tưởng tượng của ta đấy! Không thành vấn đề! Barett nghe lệnh!"'' :―''"Dạ!"'' :―''"Bắt sống Kram! Những người còn lại của Team Zeta đều phải bị trừ khử!"'' :―''"Đã rõ, thưa Master!"'' :―''"Các ngươi sẽ tiến hành việc này cùng lúc, sau khi HI-Tempo kết thúc nhiệm vụ kế tiếp của chúng! Nhớ kỹ, không được để bất cứ bên nào kịp trở tay!"'' :―''"Tuân lệnh!"'' :―''"Ottsuuu...!"'' Cuộc nói chuyện của ba người này diễn ra ở một căn cứ bí mật, nằm dưới tầng hầm của một cao ốc. Ở trên tầng thượng của cao ốc đó lúc này, đang có một cô gái đứng hóng gió. Nhìn thì có vẻ vậy, nhưng quan sát kỹ hơn một chút, thì cô gái này đang tỏa ra linh khí tím và cố giữ nó ở thấp dưới chân, nói cách khác, chính là đang sử dụng năng lực gọi là Aura Holder. Cô gái này bỗng tỏ ra căng thẳng trên khuôn mặt và tự lẩm bẩm một mình: :―''"(Ra là vậy! Ông già này nham hiểm gớm! Mấy kẻ bọn họ quá xem thường thể thuật Sonophilia của Keshin ta rồi đấy! Dù thế nào đi nữa, phải báo cho leader biết để đề phòng con ả Korina đó...!)"'' ---- :―''"Bóng đây rồi!"'' :―''"Làm sao có chuyện dễ dàng thế được!"'' Nhóm Tenma đang trố mắt nhìn hai cầu thủ huyền thoại Someoka Ryuugo và Kirino Hanako tranh bóng với nhau. Tuy trang phục trên cơ thể hai người này đều là quần áo dài tay, nhưng mà từng bước đi, từng động tác khều, tỉa, chuyển hướng đều hoàn mỹ không chê vào đâu được. Hồi lâu vẫn chưa phân thắng bại, Someoka quặp trái bóng nhảy lộn nhào về phía sau và quỳ xuống. :―''"NOBORI-RYUU!!"'' Lập tức từ dưới mặt đất một con rồng xuất hiện ngậm lấy trái bóng, chở Someoka bay về phía trước. Hanako chỉ cười, chạy về phía sau và hơi chếch sang phải. Tiếp đó, cô lại chạy về phía miệng con rồng đang lao đến, nhảy lên và đạp chân phải vào trái bóng. Trái bóng theo hướng đạp xiên, vuột ra khỏi miệng con rồng và văng xa. Hanako sau đó chạy đến lấy trái bóng. :―''"Anh lại thua rồi, Ryuu!"'' :―''"Hè! Không ngờ em cũng tiến bộ ghê đó!"'' Mấy phút so tài đã trôi qua. Someoka và Hanako thu linh khí vào người. Tenma và Shinsuke thì tỏ ra hào hứng vô cùng. :―''"Tuyệt thật, quả không hổ là những cầu thủ huyền thoại!"'' :―''"Umm! Umm!"'' Hanako chống tay một bên hông, nói: :―''"Bây giờ, quay trở lại vấn đề chính! Như mấy đứa đã biết, mỗi Keshin đều có một hoặc nhiều thể thuật hỗ trợ mà sẽ phát huy tác dụng khi Keshin đó được triệu hồi. Aura Holder là một hình thức tận dụng linh khí của bản thân, để trực tiếp nhận được sự hỗ trợ của thể thuật, mà lại tiết kiệm được linh lực vì không bắt ép Keshin duy trì hình dạng gốc hoặc chuyển hóa thành áo giáp. Trạng thái này có thể liên tục duy trì được rất lâu đối với người đã thuần thục. Thể thuật của Keshin vô cùng đa dạng, nên nếu vận dụng tốt Aura Holder, thì sẽ thay đổi được chiều hướng của trận đấu theo nhiều cách khác nhau!" :―''"Annou... cho em hỏi... Tại sao linh khí của Hanako-san, Someoka-san... rồi cả Victoria-san nữa, đều có màu khác màu tím vậy ạ?!?"' :―''"Đó chính là màu linh khí thật sự của Keshin. Linh khí của các em cũng sẽ xuất hiện màu này khi Keshin được luyện đến một mức độ nào đó. Thông thường, màu linh khí của Keshin sẽ tùy theo hướng luyện tập của người triệu hồi, mà trả về các kết quả khác nhau. Dựa trên các kết quả đó, Keshin có thể sẽ xuất hiện thêm thể thuật mới, thay đổi tùy theo màu linh khí."'' :―''"Đúng thế, ví dụ như Musashi của anh đây, vốn dĩ chỉ có '''Yama no Ontakebi''Yama no Ontakebi: Tăng sức mạnh cho tất cả các his hệ Đất trong đội., nhưng giờ còn có thêm '''Swift Shooter', một thể thuật tăng tốc độ của cú sút nữa!"'' :―''"Ồ, ra là thế! Mấy cái vụ thể thuật với Aura Holder này hay ghê! Đúng không, Shinsuke!!"'' :―''"Umm! Umm!!"'' :―''"Sư phụ, em... em chả hiểu cái gì cả zeyo!"'' :―''"Kha ha ha ha ha! Không vấn đề gì cả! Có sư phụ ở đây, em chỉ cần làm theo những gì anh bày cho là được!"'' :―''"Vâng zeyo!"'' :―''"Araa! Tự tin chưa kìa!"'' :―''"Musashi thầy bá đạo là thế, Musashi trò thì sắp nổ banh nóc nhà rồi kìa! Ze...Yo!"'' :―''"Hoorraa! Mấy cái người này, sau cứ chọc tui hoài vậy hả!"'' :―''"Kyaaah! Tenma-kun cứu với!"'' :―''"Anh chàng kia định đánh bọn mình kìa zeyo!"'' :―''"Eeeeh... Hai người ngừng giỡn một chút được không, Rinka-san... Renka...san!?"'' :―''"Đùa vậy đủ rồi, Rinka, Renka! Tất cả quay lại tập luyện đi!"'' :―''"Vâng!"'' ---- :―''"Heh... heh... vậy ra ngoài áo giáp Keshin ra, vẫn còn có những cấp độ luyện linh khí cao hơn sao?"'' :―''"Thì tất nhiên rồi! Mà Kyou-kun kỳ ghê nha, mỗi việc bắt được trái bóng trong chân onee-san mà cũng không làm nổi nữa!"'' :―''"Victoria-san! Thể thuật của Keshin chị chắc phải bẳng bốn, năm cái Speed Plus mất!"'' :―''"Kyou-kun! Có biết vì sao bọn chị lại muốn Keshin của em phát triển theo hướng tốc độ không?!"'' :―''"Dạ, không ạ?!"'' :―''"Bởi vì xét cho cùng, Lancelot của em đã sở hữu Hi no Ontakebi''Hi no Ontakebi: Như trên, áp dụng với hệ Lửa.'' rồi. Cú sút của em khi có Keshin hỗ trợ đã đủ mạnh. Em cần một thể thuật tăng tốc để mở rộng cơ hội sút của mình."'' Tsurugi nhìn xuống đôi bàn tay của mình, rồi nắm chặt chúng và nói: :―''"Em không chắc mình có thể làm được không nữa! Trước đây, có một dạo lúc em mới nhận Mixi-max của Okita-san, em đã cảm thấy mình thật hoàn hảo khi có cả tốc độ và sức mạnh. Nhưng rồi, lúc em tham dự FFI, em mới nhận ra rằng, tốc độ của em khi sử dụng và không sử dụng Mixi-max chêch lệch nhau quá lớn, và từ lúc nào em đã trở nên phụ thuộc vào Mixi-max! Em đã nỗ lực để bắt kịp với chính bản thân ở trong dạng đó, nhưng tất cả đều gần như vô vọng..."'' :―''"Kyou-kun đó! Nhàm chán quá đi! Chị nói ngắn gọn thế này nhé, nếu như không phải em có tiềm năng về tốc độ, liệu rằng em có nhận nổi uy khí của Okita-san không?"'' Tsurugi biết đó là một câu an ủi, cậu chỉ mỉm cười "Hmm!" một tiếng, và rồi đứng dạng hai chân ra. :―''"Victoria-san! Xin hãy tiếp tục chỉ bảo cho em!"'' :―''"Rất hân hạnh, Kyou-kun!..."'' ---- ---- :―''"Đã lâu lắm mới nói chuyện với câu đấy! Chúng ta hôm nay đi về cùng nhau nhé!"' :―''"Xin lỗi, nhưng mình còn phải đến luyện tập cùng CLB của mình!"' :―"Thiệt tình! Rốt cuộc đến lúc nào cậu mới định ra khỏi CLB bóng đá và quay trở lại CLB điền kinh với mình đây!"'' :―''"Xin lỗi nhé, có lẽ mình sẽ ở CLB này một thời gian dài đấy! Thôi, mình đi nhé!"'' :―''"Ừ, byeee!"'' :―''"(Đúng vậy, không biết từ lúc nào mà tôi đã yêu bóng đá! Có lẽ tình yêu này được cậu ấy truyền vào người tôi, đội trưởng!... Dù bây giờ tôi và cậu ấy đã quay trở lại là những học sinh của các trường khác nhau, nhưng tôi vẫn một lòng kính trọng cậu ấy và coi cậu ấy như đội trưởng của mình...!)"'' Cậu trai trẻ tóc nâu xanh vừa đi vừa nghĩ, theo lối dẫn đến sân bóng của trường cậu. :―''"(Nhưng có một sự thật vẫn phải chấp nhận, đó là mình còn có những người đồng đội mới ở đây, những người mà mình sẽ sát cánh cùng trong suốt một năm rưỡi còn lại ở học viện này. Mình phải quen với điều này, quen với việc đội trưởng hiện tại của mình là Namika...)... Namikawa!! Chuyện gì xảy ra thế này?!"'' Đập thẳng vào mắt cậu ấy là cảnh tượng mười một người đồng đội của mình đang nằm la liệt trên sân bóng, và kinh hoàng hơn, chính là những kẻ đã đánh bại họ, đang đứng đó với nụ cười man rợ. :―''"Lũ chúng mày... lũ chúng mày LÀ LŨ QUÁI NÀO HẢ????!"'' :―''"Heh? Kaiou Gakuen Eleven hóa ra là có tận mười bảy thành viên cơ à?!"'' :―''"Lũ khốn, cớ gì chúng mày lại đánh họ ra nông nỗi này?!"'' :―''"Đánh?! Ara ara... anh bạn nóng máu ở đây hình như có hiểu lầm gì thì phải!"'' :―''"Đúng vậy đấy! Bọn chúng chỉ đơn giản không chịu được những cú chuyền bóng của bọn ta thôi!"'' Kẻ đeo băng đội trưởng của nhóm này cất tiếng nói: :―''"Phiền phức với mấy tên này làm gì, Tsukaha, Tsubaga?! Cái cách mà Team Zeta chúng ta nói chuyện... CHÍNH LÀ NHỮNG CÚ SÚT NHƯ THẾ NÀY NÀY!!"'' Kẻ này chưa dứt lời, trái bóng đã vụt bay đến mặt của cậu trai trẻ kia sau một tiếng "Đùng!!" vô cùng chói tai. Cậu trai trẻ này hoảng quá, ngã ra để tránh cú sút đầy uy lực đó. Trái bóng chạm phải bờ rào gỗ của sân, và đốn đổ luôn khoảng ba, bốn cọc gỗ của bờ rào. :―''"Cú sút gì kinh hồn thế này?!"'' :―''"Nhà ngươi may mắn đấy, trúng cú đó của Leader thì chắc đi luôn tám cái răng chứ không phải giỡn chơi!"'' :―''"Sao hả, vẫn muốn ăn thua đủ với chúng ta chứ?!"'' :―''"Tao... tao QUYẾT ĂN THUA ĐỦ VỚI LŨ CHÚNG MÀY!!!"'' Cậu trai trẻ gầm lên và lao đến chỗ kẻ đang đeo băng đội trưởng. Trong khoảnh khắc, gã này nhìn thấy một luồng linh khí xanh phát ra từ cậu, và liền nhảy giật lùi lại, cười nhếch mép. :―''"Ái dà... hóa ra ngoài ba Keshin ra, Kaiou Gakuen còn có một Soul nữa à... Tốt! Tsukaha, Tsubaga, Corra, bao vây kẻ này cho ta!"'' :―''"Rõ!!"'' :―''"Chúng mày... chúng mày định làm gì?"'' Ba cầu thủ bao vây cậu trai trẻ này. Kẻ đeo băng đội trưởng đứng ngoài, nhún một vai nói: :―''"Đừng lo! Ta sẽ chỉ mượn cái soul của ngươi một lát thôi! Ý ta là... khoảng mấy mươi năm gì đó!"'' :―''"Mượn soul??! Ha... mày kể chuyện viễn tưởng cũng hay qu...ÁÁÁÁ!!"'' :―''"Matatagi, cẩn thận!!"'' Từng cú sút bóng được tung ra từ ba cầu thủ này, liên tục đánh vào mặt và người của cậu trai trẻ đó. Chịu được sáu bảy cú sút, cậu trai trẻ này quỳ gục xuống. :―''"L...Lũ khốn!!"'' :―''"Nhàm chán! Quá nhàm chán!"'' Kẻ đeo băng đội trưởng gọi ra một thiết bị hình cầu trên tay, và ném nó về phía nữ cầu thủ duy nhất trong ba người đang bao vây ở đó. :―''"Chơi thế đủ rồi, lấy luôn Soul của hắn đi, Tsukaha!"'' :―''"Biết rồi!"'' Chợt từ phía trên cao có một thứ gì đó bay chếch xuống, đánh vào thiết bị hình cầu này khiến nó văng đi chỗ khác trước khi kịp rơi xuống tay của nữ cầu thủ đó. :―''"Cái gì!"'' Sau khi làn khói tan đi, mọi người mới thấy là một mũi giáo hai đầu tỏa ra hào quang màu xanh lá đang cắm thẳng vào thiết bị hình cầu này và găm nó vào tường. Lập tức, mọi ánh mắt nhìn về nơi mũi giáo này được phóng ra. Tất cả chỉ thấy một người đang quấn áo choàng nâu kín mít quanh người, đang thu lại linh khí màu xanh lá của mình, và từ trên cao đáp xuống đứng thăng bằng trên bờ tường gỗ khá mỏng. Mũi giáo cắm trên thiết bị cũng chuyển hóa lại thành một luồng khí và quay trở lại cơ thể của người này. :―''"Heh... lại có kẻ phá rối à!!"'' :―''"Kể ra ngươi cũng vẫn không bỏ được cái bản tính của mình nhỉ, Zeta!"'' Không biết từ lúc nào, dưới sân bóng đã xuất hiện một cậu bé tóc đen với một dải băng đeo trên trán. :―''"À! Lại là đám phá rối lúc trước! Ta nhớ không nhầm thì... tên gọi của nhà ngươi là... Launcher... đúng không?"'' :―''"Ahhh... vậy là ngươi vẫn nhớ đến mật danh của ta sao?!"'' :―''"Ta không quan tâm đến ngươi lắm, ta vẫn thích cái tên tiền đạo Dragon Cannon gì gì đó của các ngươi hơn!"'' :―''"Ehhh... tiếc quá đi, Masher-kun hôm nay không rảnh mà đến chơi với ngươi!"'' - Cậu bé này đáp lại, đồng thời bẻ ngón tay răng rắc. Người đeo áo choàng đen nhảy xuống đất, lại gần và đứng cạnh cậu bé này, sau đó lại cởi phần mũ che mặt ra, để lộ mái tóc nửa nâu nửa trắng của mình ra. :―''"Gì đây... thú vị ghê nhỉ!"'' :―''"C-Cậu...là...?!"'' - Cậu trai trẻ quỳ ở dưới đất, mắt vẫn còn lờ đờ do bị choáng. :―''"Dù không vui vẻ gì được gặp ngươi, nhưng dù sao cũng đã lỡ rồi... xin tự giới thiệu, tên ta là Vortex!"'' :―''"À... đã phá tan nát được cái thiết bị của ta đến mức kia, xem ra ngươi cũng là người có bản lĩnh! Không lẽ hôm nay chỉ có hai ngươi đến đây để ngăn cản ta sao?!"'' :―''"(Vortex???... Người này không phải đội trưởng... sao?? Nhưng sao... khuôn mặt cậu ta... lại giống vậy chứ??)"'' :―''"Chỉ có hai ta sao?... Bọn ta cũng đâu ngốc đến mức độ đó chứ...!"'' Cậu bé tóc đen dứt lời, thì có thêm chín cầu thủ nữa nhảy từ trên trời xuống, tất cả bọn họ đều quấn áo choàng một mảnh. :―''"Đúng rồi... thế mới phải chứ! Lúc nãy ta chơi với lũ Kaiou này vẫn còn chưa bõ...!"'' :―''"Hmm... vậy sao?! Thế thì Kaiou Gakuen, tiếp tục phục vụ nhà ngươi...!"'' Tất cả các thành viên này đồng loạt bỏ áo choàng ra. Những người ở đó đều có thể nhìn ra được, đồng phục của họ hao hao giống đồng phục của những người đang bị thương trên sân. :―''"Cái gì thế này... đồng phục của họ... chuyện này... là sao...?!"'' :―''"Matatagi-kun, những người còn lại của Kaiou, xin hãy giúp dìu những cầu thủ bị thương ra ngoài ạ!!"'' :―''"Ư...ờ...!"'' Anh chàng tóc xanh, với băng đội trưởng đeo trên tay, đến chỗ người đàn ông đang ngồi trên băng ghế dự bị, nói: :―''"Kuki-san, thành thật xin lỗi vì đã không đến sớm hơn để ngăn chặn điều này xảy ra! Tôi là Trident, xin hãy cho đội của tôi trên danh nghĩa Kaiou Gakuen Eleven, lấy lại danh dự cho học viện này!"'' Vị huấn luyện viên tóc tím này tỏ ra có chút ngần ngại, không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Cậu trai trẻ tóc nâu-xanh liền tới và nói: :―''"HLV, xin hãy để cho họ trừng trị lũ này... Em... em cũng muốn gỡ lại danh dự cho Namikawa và mọi người...!"'' :―''"Nếu em đã nói vậy thì... thôi được... Tôi sẽ tin cậu và đội bóng của cậu, Trident-kun!..."'' ---- :―''"Anh à... làm một spaghetti cho bàn số 4 nào!"'' :―''"Ảu... có ngay có ngay!"'' :*ROẠT!!* :―''"À, và nhớ gọi cho bên cung cấp lấy thêm cải và thị... Trời đất! Cái lão này, xểnh ra một cái là biết mất luôn!"'' ---- ---- :―''"Xin lỗi, nhưng có lẽ là không được!"'' :―''"Tại sao lại vậy chứ? Chẳng phải các cậu nói mình muốn đại diện cho Kaiou chúng tôi sao?! Tôi cũng là người của Kaiou mà, tại sao lại không thể thi đấu chứ?!"'' Cậu trai trẻ tóc nâu-xanh có vẻ nhưng đang có chút gì đó rắc rối với những nhân vật lạ mặt mới xuất hiện này. Hiện giờ cậu đang nói chuyện với người đeo băng đội trưởng của đội bóng đó - Trident. :―''"Matatagi Hayato-san! Chúng tôi biết trong lòng cậu cảm thấy thế nào, nhưng lũ người đó rất mạnh, cậu có thể nhìn thấy kết cục của đồng đội cậu rồi đó!"'' :―''"Không cần khắt khe thế đâu, Trident-senpai! Cứ cho cậu ta thử đi!"'' :―''"Vấn đề ở chỗ cậu ta chưa chơi với chúng ta một trận nào, sẽ rất khó để có thể phối bóng nếu cậu ta vào sân."'' Matatagi nhắm mắt lại và thở dài, rồi biểu cảm của cậu quay trở về bản tính con người thật ngay sau khi đôi mắt đó được mở ra. Cậu vờ tảng lờ đi, nói bằng một giọng trầm thấp: :―''"Thôi được! Tôi hiểu rồi... nhưng nếu có chuyện xảy ra, thì phải để tôi vào sân đấy!"'' Cậu nói xong, lẳng lặng đi đến chỗ hàng ghế dự bị và ngồi phịch xuống, vắt chân chữ ngũ và khoanh tay nhắm mắt không nói câu gì. Vortex thấy đội trưởng của mình cúi mặt xuống và cứ nhìn vào hư vô, thì lấy làm lạ mà hỏi: :―''"Trident-senpai! Có chuyện gì vậy ạ?"'' :―''"À không... không có gì! Chúng ta cũng thảo luận về cách bố trí đội hình thôi! Mà... Launcher đâu rồi nhỉ?!"'' Trident vừa dứt lời, thì đột ngột cạnh anh ta có một luồng sáng lóe lên, và bất ngờ thay, một người đàn ông với quần đùi áo cộc xuất hiện, tay cầm một chiếc micro. :―''"Waaaaaaggg! Cái... cái gì thế này?! Ông chú này là ai?!"'' - Vortex vừa bị giật mình, thì liền ré lên đến điếc cả tai, cứ như thể tính cách cậu vừa thay đổi 180 độ vậy! :―''"A rế?! Có tiếng sóng?? Nhưng sao trời lại âm u thế này... ủa mà aaaaahh! Mình ở đâu thế này?!"'' Ông chú này ngó quanh, rồi lại nhìn vào chiếc micro trên tay mình. Đứng hình gần hai giây, ông lại cư xử bình thường như không có gì xảy ra. :―''"Hôm nay, ở một góc tối u ám của hòn đảo Odaiba kỳ thú, tại nơi đây, học viện của những chàng trai hải tặc trẻ tuổi, chúng ta sẽ được chứng kiến một trận đấu kinh thiên động địa giữa Kaiou Gakuen và Team Zeta."'' Hai tay của Vortex như sắp vỡ ra vì tiếng micro vang lên ở ngay gần. Cậu nhìn quanh, thấy Launcher đang cầm một thiết bị hình cầu, cười tinh quái, thì liền ré lên một lần nữa: :―''"Giời ạ, cái tên này, bộ hết trò để nghịch rồi hay sao chứ hả?!!"'' :―''"A hi hi! Thì tui chỉ muốn gọi một bình luận viên cho trận đấu thêm sôi động thôi mà!"'' :―''"Thiệt tình à... mấy người của Raimon toàn rảnh háng đâu đâu không..."'' :―''"(Raimon??!)"'' :―''"(Raimon sao...?!)"'' Trident vội đá nhẹ vào chân Vortex một cái. Vortex nhìn Trident, thấy đôi mắt đang liếc qua liếc lại của anh, thì hiểu ra, hình như lời nói vừa rồi của mình có làm một số người chú ý. Cậu liền ngưng đùa cợt với Launcher và trở lại dáng vẻ trầm lặng như lúc nãy. :―''"Thế... chú thích bố trí đội hình thế nào?"'' :―''"Màu mè làm gì chứ! Cứ đứng theo đội hình của mọi người, để em thay thế vị trí của Gull-kun là được!"'' :―''"Được! Vậy thì Kaiou Gakuen Eleven, nhổ neo!"'' :―''"Vâng!"'' Hai mươi hai cầu thủ bắt đầu ra sân. Những người ở lại trên băng ghế dự bị, cùng với một vài trong số mười một người bị đánh bại lúc nãy đã tỉnh dậy, cùng ngồi đó hồi hộp chờ xem chuỗi sự kiện kỳ lạ này rồi sẽ đi đến đâu. Chợt, Namikawa há hốc mồm ra. Matatagi thấy thế, liền hỏi: :―''"Namikawa-san?? Có chuyện gì vậy?!"'' :―''"Bọn họ... sử dụng đội hình của chúng ta!"'' :―''"Cái gì!?"'' :―''"Chính xác như lời Namikawa-kun nói, đội hình mà bọn họ sử dụng đích thị là đội hình Marine Snow của chúng ta!!"'' - HLV Kuki cũng xác nhận. Đứng nấp trên giàn đèn chiếu sáng, Hazard và cô gái tóc đen chứng kiến những việc xảy ra nãy giờ, cũng nói với nhau vài câu: :―''"Mấy người đó là người quen của anh sao, Hazard?"'' :―''"Tôi chưa từng gặp họ! Và hình như phía bọn tôi cũng đang cố găng điều tra về thân thế của bọn họ, nhưng không thu được kết quả gì!"'' :―''"Mấy cái chuyện của người tương lai phức tạp ghê nhỉ!"'' :―''"Ờ...ha ha... có thể nói vậy! Thế, giờ cô tính thế nào?!"'' :―''"Phải xem những kẻ lạ mặt này thế nào đã... Trước hết chúng ta chưa cần nhúng tay vào!..."'' Chiếc máy liêc lạc của Hazard nhấp nháy. :―''"Hazard nghe!"'' :―''""'' :―''"Hash đó à... Đợi đã, tạm ngừng lại đi! Ở đây có biến cố khác xảy ra rồi!!"'' :―''""'' :―''""'' :―''"<À, tôi tranh thủ làm chút việc khác, thế nhé...>"'' :―''""'' :―''"Chậc, cô và ổng có vẻ thân nhau nhỉ, Beta!!"'' :―''""'' :―''"Nào nào! Được rồi! Không nói nữa được chưa!! Hahaha..."'' :―''"<À, bé thủ môn ngươi mới cua được đâu rồi, cho ta nói chuyện tý nào!!>"'' :―''"Cua cái gì mà cua chứ!! Nói cho cận thận... Shuko này, cô có muốn nói chuyện với Beta không?"'' :―''"Beta?? Beta là ai?!"'' :―''"Một người cùng phe với chúng ta! Cô ta là tiền đạo, tính khá thất thường!"'' :―''"Không cảm ơn!! Ngoài anh và Hash ra, tôi không có hứng với bất kỳ người nào trong tổ chức của anh cả..."'' :...... :―''"trận đấu sẽ bắt đầu! Team Zeta giao bóng trước. Với Muramasa, đội hình kỳ lạ của Team Zeta, không biết họ sẽ cho chúng ta xem một màn trình diễn như thế nào đây!"'' "Đùng!" một tiếng, trái bóng bay ra từ chân Zeta mà không hề được chuyền qua cầu thủ đứng cạnh hắn, nó hướng thẳng về phía bên cảnh phải của Kaiou. Trident là tiền đạo ở cánh trái, còn vùng tấn công ở phía còn lại do một cầu thủ tên là Shark đảm nhiệm. Cầu thủ này đang đứng ngay trong đường sút của Zeta, và liền cúi xuống để tránh trái bóng theo phản xạ. Trái bóng bay về phía tiền vệ cánh trái Vortex, và cậu liền co một chân lên, dùng ống đồng chân phải để đỡ trái bóng. Lực sút thường của Zeta đủ mạnh để đẩy cậu lùi về phía sau gần một mét. Vortex dẫm chân lên trái bóng vừa rơi xuống, mỉm cười và nói: :―''"Xem như ta nhận lời chào này!"'' :―''"Hay lắm, Vortex!"'' Như thế này không hẳn được gọi là "chặn đứng dễ dàng", nhưng cũng đã hơn hẳn so với những người khác bị Zeta sút trúng. Zeta nhìn cú sút thường của mình bị chặn lại một cách "tương đối mượt mà" như vậy, cũng bắt đầu cười với vẻ mặt đầy mưu mô và nghĩ thầm: :―''"(Cũng tàm tạm, ngoại hình cũng khá giống tên Matsukaze Tenma! Ta sẽ xử thằng nhóc này trước cho sướng chân, vừa cũng là để xả cơn bực bị tên kia đánh bại dạo nọ!!...)"'' :―''"Cứ xử theo ý muốn của cậu đi Launcher!"'' :―''"sau khi chặn được cú sút hụt của Zeta, liền chuyền bóng cho tiền vệ trung tâm Launcher. Launcher dẫn bóng và bắt đầu tấn công"'' :―''"(Lúc nãy hình như thằng nhóc trông giống Matsukaze kia có nói tên này là người của Raimon! Vậy cũng tốt, ta sẽ xử luôn cả nó cho đã đời!) Mau đưa bóng cho ta nào tên kia!!"'' Launcher thấy Zeta đang lao về phía mình, biểu hiện giống như sắp tông thẳng vào người kiểu thô bạo nhiều hơn là sẽ cướp bóng. Cậu liền đứng lại và dẫm chân lên trái bóng và nhìn hắn ta. :―''"Chết đi!!"'' :―''"Triển khai mô hình DD!!"'' Không ai hiểu Launcher nói gì, ngoại trừ những người đang đứng cùng chiến tuyến với cậu. Cậu nhún mình và bắt đầu nhảy lên, để lại trái bóng ở dưới. Zeta đang lao vào cậu, bị hụt đà nhưng vẫn kịp đứng lại. Hắn tuy đã lấy được trái bóng, nhưng vẫn nhìn theo Launcher chưa hiểu ý đồ của cậu. :―''"Của ta!!"'' :―''"Cái gì!?"'' :―''"Tiền vệ Hooker đã tranh thủ thực hiện một cú xoạc bóng và cướp được nó từ chân Zeta! Trái bóng lăn đến chỗ vị trí của tiền vệ Torpedo!"'' :―''"Đưa đây cho ta!"'' :―''"Torpedo-san! Biến thể U-135!"'' :―''"Được!"'' Lại một mệnh lệnh khó hiểu nữa được tung ra. Tiền vệ Torpedo đối mặt với tiền đạo Moone của Team Zeta. Anh lừa Moone vài ba chiêu, rồi cắm đầu tẩu phá bên ngạn phải của cầu thủ này, nhưng chân lại đánh gót cho trái bóng bay chếch vào trung tâm. Đón trái bóng ở trên là Launcher, và cậu lại chuyền xuống cho Torpedo. :―''"pha bật tường đầy tính sáng tạo! Cầu thủ Moone của Team Zeta chỉ còn biết hóa đá! Giờ, Torpedo chuyền bóng cho Serpent ở ngoài cánh."'' :―''"L40 và sau đó C20 luôn!"'' :―''"Được! Đỡ lấy này SIDEWINDER... V2!!!"'' Cú sút rắn đuôi chuông được tung ra ở cự ly 40m bởi Serpent. Nghe thì có vè hư cấu đối với một kỹ năng sút nối, nhưng điều này hoàn toàn hợp lý nếu cú sút này được bồi lực vào đúng thời điểm. Đang băng băng chạy đến cự ly cách khung thành 20m là Trident. Anh nhảy lên và thực hiện theo đúng phần sau của chỉ thị mà Launcher đưa ra. :―''"LASER TRIDENT!!"'' Một cú vô lê ngang đơn giản đển khó tin được tung ra, với hình thái năng lượng giống như một mũi đinh ba. Tuy nhiên, xét về tính ưu việt, thì cú sút thần tốc này lại vô cùng phù hợp cho cả mục đính sút xa hoặc bẻ lái cho một pha sút nối. Mũi đinh ba này cứ thế mà bay đến khung thành của Team Zeta, nơi mà thủ môn Kram đang chờ sẵn. "Ầm" một tiếng! Trái bóng đã va phải một thứ gì đó, và đó chính là bàn chân của Tsubaga, hậu vệ cánh phải của Team Zeta. Anh ta có vẻ khá khó khăn khi dùng chân để đỡ một đòn sút nối, nên rốt cuộc cũng hét lên: :―''"Corra!!"'' :―''"Được! GRAVITATION!!..."'' :―''"được rồi! Pha tấn công nhanh vừa rồi của Serpent và Trident đã bị chặn đứng lại bởi hai hậu vệ của Team Zeta!"'' :―''"Huh! Ngây thơ hết biết! Nhưng dù sao ta cũng có lời khen đấy!!"'' - Tsubaga dẫm chân lên trái bóng và cười với điệu bộ khinh thường. Các cầu thủ Kaiou ở ngoài sân thấy pha bóng vừa rồi, thì quay ra bàn nhau về năng lực của đội Kaiou đang ở trên sân. Tất cả đều nhận thấy cách tổ chức tấn công của những người này tốt hơn hẳn với đội mình, nhưng cũng nơm nớp lo sợ rằng chừng đó chưa đủ đề vượt qua được thủ môn của Team Zeta. Ở trên giàn đèn, Hazard cũng xuýt xoa: :―''"Ấy dà! Cái người đưa ra chiến thuật kia được đấy! Cậu ta biết không thể đối đầu trực diện với một đội toàn những tay bạo lực như vậy, nên bày ra đủ các thế đi bóng phối hợp theo kiểu né tránh."'' :―''"Cũng tốt thôi! Hiếm có ai lại có thể nhịn được cái kiểu đi bóng khó chịu như thế ngoài tên Zeta này ra!!"'' ::―''"Saya!"'' ::―''"Higrov!"'' ::―''"Leader!"'' :―''"Ủa mà nè! Tôi tưởng bọn Zeta này phải sử dụng mấy cái mã lệnh giống như các anh chứ!!"'' :―''"À, về cái đó! Có vẻ như Team Zeta đã ngắt kết nối của chúng khỏi ngân hàng Hissatsu Command của chúng tôi rồi!"'' :―''"Hả?!"'' :―''"À, nói ngắn gọn thì chúng tôi mỗi người sở hữu một vài kỹ năng! Khi lập thành một nhóm với nhau thì cùng lưu lại dữ liệu của những kỹ năng đó vào một nơi gọi là ngân hàng Hissatsu Command. Bằng cách sử dụng mã lệnh, chúng tôi có thể tái mô phỏng và sử dụng kỹ năng của nhau, miễn là chúng nằm trong ngân hàng đó."'' :―''"Và Team Zeta không sử dụng vốn ngân hàng đó nữa nên giờ chúng gọi thẳng tên kỹ năng???..."'' :―''"Đúng vậy, đại khái là vậy!!"'' ::―''"Để ta dạy cho các ngươi thế nào mới là sút xa nhé! URRGGOOOORR!! Zankoku no Ankon-shin... RYUUKA!!!"'' :―''"Nà, Shuko! Cô thử nói xem tên thủ môn kia có chặn được bóng không?"'' :―''"Để tôi quan sát đã..."'' ::―''"Te-ha ha ha ha MAOH NO ONO!! - GEEEEEERK!!!!"'' Lại một pha dùng kiếm để thực hiện tuyệt chiêu "Cây rìu của Ma Vương". Trái bóng bay cùng một luồng khí hắc ám cày nát mặt đất, hướng về khung thành. :―''"Chặn nó lại, Net, Tidal!!"'' :―''"Cứ để đó cho tôi! HUNTER'S NET!!..."'' :―''"DYNAMIC WAVE!!!..."'' :... :―''"AAAAARRRGG!!"'' :―''"kinh hoàng! Cú sút của Zeta đã xuyên qua cả hai kỹ năng phòng ngự của các hậu vệ đội Kaiou! Giờ, hãy xem thủ môn Jorth có chặn được nó hay không!!"'' Thủ môn Jorth đấm tay xuống mặt đất như thể đấm xuống mặt biển, và bắt đầu lôi lên một sợi xích... :―''"...Rồi xong! Tên thủ môn này chết chắc rồi!!"'' - Cô gái tóc đen tỉnh bơ nói luôn. Và quả thật đúng như cô dự đoán, kỹ năng Hydro Anchor V4 được tung ra, nhưng những gì xảy đến sau đó là trái bóng cứ tiếp tục lướt đi, thậm chí còn đánh văng cái mỏ neo, suýt nữa bay trúng mặt của thủ môn Jorth này. Anh ta né sang một bên tránh nó, nhưng lại không kịp chú ý đến cú sút, và thế là trái bóng đốn thẳng vào chân anh ta, khiến anh té nhào rồi lộn hai vòng trước khi chạm đất. :―''"Zeta đã nhanh chóng ghi được một bàn thắng nhờ Keshin của mình!! Team Zeta đã mở tỷ số và vươn lên dẫn trước!"'' :―''"Chậc! Đần độn quá đi mà... đó đâu phải là cách đối phó với tuyệt chiêu của Ryuuka chứ!!..."'' :―''"Mah... mah... bọn họ đâu có hiểu rõ về Keshin này như cô đâu!"'' Những cầu thủ ngồi ngoài bàng hoàng, và có phẩn hoảng sợ thay cho những người đang thi đấu trong sân. Họ đã phải hứng chịu sức mạnh của Zeta, và giờ lại chứng kiến nó một lần nữa. :―''"Hora hora!! Sao thế hả?! Tưởng các ngươi cũng phải máu mặt lắm chứ!!"'' :―''"Ngươi...!"'' Matatagi tức giận đứng dậy, nhưng Namikawa đã đưa tay ra cản cậu, khiến cậu lại đành hậm hực ngồi xuống. Tuy nhiên, trái ngược với cảm nhận của những người đó, Launcher và những người xung quanh lại tỏ ra khá bình thản. Lúc này trên sân, Trident, Vortex và Launcher đang bàn với nhau một chuyện gì đó. :―''"(Đã xác định xong mức năng lượng của hắn rồi sao?!)"'' :―''"(Vâng!!)"'' :―''"(Vậy chúng ta bắt đầu tấn công thôi!!)"'' Các cầu thủ của Team Zeta nhìn về phía Kaiou, cười khây khẩy, giống như gặp được mấy cái thùng rỗng. Trận đấu tiếp tục, Kaiou Gakuen giao bóng, và Launcher lại phát động tấn công. :―''"Vừa rồi ta sơ ý mới mắc lừa thôi! Giờ thì ta sẽ cho ngươi tới số. Ra đây nào, RYUUKA!!!"'' Liếc mắt ra hiệu, Launcher nói: :―''"Đến lúc rồi!"'' Lập tức cả Trident và Vortex đều bao vây Zeta từ phía sau, và hai người họ đều phát ra linh khí của riêng mình. :―''"ANKAI NO MAOU - HADES!!!''Âm Giới Ma Vương Hades."'' :―"REPPUU NO KUKAIJIN - TYPHOEUS!!!''Liệt Phong Cự Quái Nhân Typhoeus."'' :―"Ha, ngu ngốc!! Hai kẻ dùng Keshin thì lại vòng ra đằng sau ta!!"'' :―''"Tất nhiên còn có cả ta nữa! Mixi-trans...TÔN SÁCH!!"'' :―''"Cái gì?!"'' :―''"Hiện hình đi!! Mãnh hổ vùng Giang Đông...SHIPPUU NO BYAKKO!!!..."'' ---- ---- Chap sau: Chap 17 ---- ---- Chú thích Thể loại:Bài đăng blog Thể loại:Bài đăng blog Thể_loại:Fanfiction Thể_loại:Fanfiction của thành viên TsukasaHikaru